Reunion
by annabeth-chase120
Summary: This is my second MoA story because my first one was kind of-really-sucky. This one is multi-chapter! XD Thalia decks Octavian! :
1. Reuniting

Annabeth

I was really nervous. I stood at the railing on the _Argo II_, chewing at my fingernails, wrecking them. I hadn't seen Percy in over eight months. I was seriously mad at Hera at the moment.

What if he didn't remember me?

What if he had another girlfriend? Ugh.

Gods, I never knew I could get so nervous over my Seaweed Brain.

Piper walked up to me. "Hey, it'll be fine. Percy _will_ remember you. I'm sure of it. And if he doesn't, I'll make him." She said, cracking her knuckles.

"PIPES!" Jason yelled. He ran up and put his arm around her shoulder. They had started dating about a month ago.

"Annabeth, I'll deck him for good measure." He said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter!" Leo yelled.

He ran to the railing to join us in peering over. The Romans were in formation, weapons ready. Jason smiled, he was finally home. Piper and Leo gulped. So did I. They were scared of the Romans, that's all. I was scared of the Romans _and_ the thought of seeing Percy after eight months.

We touched ground, and the door opened.

"Greetings, Romans!" Leo shouted. "We come in peace!" He crossed his eyes, and put his hands up. I rolled my eyes, and Piper swiftly smacked him upside the head, as did Thalia and Rachel.

We stepped out, and I desperately searched for Percy. I didn't see him yet, and I was really starting to worry.

I saw him.

He was staring straight at me, his eyes seeming to glow. He looked just the same. Same shaggy jet black hair and sea green eyes. He wore a purple toga.

WIH?

He broke away and walked toward me. The Romans parted before him like he radiated death.

Thalia smirked. "That's Percy for you."

He put his arms out and I ran into them. He shifted and turned me so I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Percy?" I asked. Tears were forming in my eyes. One spilled over, but I didn't wipe it away. Percy had never seen me cry, except for when I was dealing with Luke.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said. "I really missed you."

"You remember me?"

"Annabeth, you were the _only _thing I remembered."

"I missed you." I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back, but tighter. He had been completely alone for the last eight months.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Percy. He responded quickly. It was just like we used to do things. He put his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. I had never been happier in my life.

Octavian shoved his way through. Jason had told me about him. He said "Well, well. Our praetor kissing a _graecus_."

Percy broke from me and glared daggers at him. Leo coughed. "Awkward." Rachel hit him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Give them a break!" A girl yelled. She had curly hair, and had an arm around a bulky looking Chinese dude.

"Yeah! Seriously!" Jason yelled.

"May I?" Thalia asked.

"Of course." I replied.

Percy and I watched as Thalia decked Octavian. He went down. Some of the Romans snickered. Even Reyna cracked a smile. Rachel, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy and I burst into laughter.

"Now, we do greetings." I said.

Thalia stepped up. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Miss me much? I hope you don't mind this." She punched Percy in the shoulder. He winced. She put out her arms and Percy hugged her.

"I missed you too, Pinecone Face." Percy laughed.

"What about me?" Rachel asked. She stepped up and hugged Percy.

"Hello, Rachel." Percy said.

"What's up, Percy Gotta-go?"

Percy blushed.

Percy once again wrapped his arms around me.

"We have a senate meeting to go to." He said to us.

"DAMMIT!" Jason yelled. "I HATE senate meetings!"

"Sit by me?" I pleaded.

"Of course, Wise Girl. I wouldn't think of anything else."

Rachel squeaked like an Aphrodite girl, while Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You're sitting by us, too, Seaweed Brain." She stated.

"Of course."

"But first," I said. "What up with the toga?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update pretty soon! I do NOT own PJO or HoO.<strong>


	2. Senate and Attacks

Annabeth

I chewed on my nails as Percy brought us all to the border. The first thing I saw was a talking…statue.

"That's Terminus." Percy said.

"Oh, wonderful." Jason huffed. Thalia smirked. That's what she always said.

"Terminus?" Piper asked.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked.

"Border god." Jason answered.

"Really OCD and weird." Percy followed.

"Understatement." Jason huffed under his breath.

We arrived at the border. I started to see what Percy and Jason were talking about really fast.

When Terminus saw us he said, "Ah, the Greeks." He nodded at Percy and Reyna. "Ah, praetors, welcome."

He turned to us. "Weapons?"

"What?" I asked.

Percy looked at me. "No weapons inside the Pomerian line. Give them to Julia."

A little girl with pigtails and teeth missing skipped out from behind the statue. She held up a little tray, and Percy deposited Riptide on it and Reyna placed her daggers on it. The girl, Hazel, and Frank, put their weapons there too. Hazel's was a _spatha_, and Frank's was just a sword. I shrugged and put my knife next to Percy's. Jason place Juno's _gladius_ next to Frank's sword, and the rest of us put our arms there. The only one who didn't was Rachel, seeing as she didn't have a weapon.

We walked into the city, and I gasped. I was speechless. Percy saw my expression and laughed. Thalia too cracked a smile.

"If you could see your face right now," he said. "It's hilarious."

I smiled. "It's amazing. They can really settle here and raise a family?" It seemed like a dream.

"Yep." He replied. "I know, it seems a bit unrealistic. I couldn't believe it either. But it's true."

I shook my head in amazement. "How long have you been here? The whole eight months?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Not even. Juno," his voice was angry when he said her name-"put me in this magical sleep to keep me safe. Said better not to protect me from monsters and keep me from being found at the same time. I thought it was ridonculous."

I smirked as we walked into the senate house. Percy and I took a seat in the front row, while Reyna sat on the stage. She nodded at Percy, understanding. The rest of the Greeks sat behind us. Octavian walked in, his nose smashed from where Thalia had punched him. Thalia laughed out loud, and the rest of us snickered. Reyna smiled a little bit, and the senators cracked up. Someone whistled 'Pain' by Three Days Grace. Percy covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Octavian!" Rachel called. Octavian turned to glare at her. "Looking good! Had your face smashed recently?"

That did it. We laughed so hard, they could've heard us across the camp. Reyna and the Romans laughed. I was glad to see the kindly twinkle in Percy's eyes when he laughed. They sparkled. I hadn't seen that in eight months. Eight months of misery and hell on Earth.

"ENOUGH!" Reyna called. "We have gathered to discuss the Greeks! They are our friends, not enemies. Octavian." She added. People snickered.

"Our other praetor is with the Greeks." She said. "Also, a camper has returned to us after a long absence. Jason Grace."

The Romans clapped. They all looked at Jason. He blushed, and Thalia's eyes sparkled with love for her brother.

"The war with Gaea will be tough," Percy spoke up. "Hera, Juno, whatever, warned that it would cause pain, suffering, and grief beyond what we have ever known. She said it would devastate both sides. She said the ones closest to us would cause us the most pain." I was down for only a second, for Percy said: "But I don't agree."

"How would they cause us pain?" A guy called. Dakota, of the Fifth Cohort. Percy had been part of the Fifth Cohort. So had Jason. They sure knew how to produce some powerful people.

"I do not know," Reyna admitted. "But it might be wise to heed her warning. But I don't necessarily agree either. I agree with Praetor Jackson."

I looked at Percy and mouthed _Praetor Jackson_? He shrugged and blushed. He looked at Reyna like, _WTF?_

A girl ran in. "Come quickly! Camp is being attacked." She had the weapon tray, and we all drew our weapons.

"Ha!" Octavian sneered. "I knew the Greeks would try something!"

Leo yelled "OBJECTION!"

"VALDEZ!" Piper yelled. Rachel smacked him upside the head.

We ran outside, ready for the worst.

**Was it good? I didn't plan it **_**at all**_**, whatsoever. So I'm kind of iffy. What do you think? Please review! This is my late Christmas present to you all! Enjoy!**


	3. Monsters and Apoligies

Percy

I ran outside with Riptide drawn, Annabeth keeping pace with me. Her eyes were angry as she unsheathed her knife. She put her hair up as we ran, so it didn't get in her face. I looked behind us and saw all of the Greeks, except for Rachel. She wasn't trained to fight.

What was attacking was Echidna and Chimera.

"Dammit," I muttered.

"What?" Annabeth asked. She turned her head to look at me.

"Remember me falling off of the St. Louis Arch?"

"Yup."

"These are the stupid monsters that caused me to fall."

"Sweet. Did you kill them?"

"Nope."

"Well, I think they're overdue, don't you?"

"Hell yes. Just one thing. I lost the Achilles Curse."

"Seaweed Brain!" she groaned. "How did you manage that one?"

"The Little Tiber washed it away."

"Well, let's fight."

I raised my hand as a signal for us to hold back. Even Jason fought alongside us. He didn't know the Greek style, so he was doing things like a Roman. I put my hand down, and we all charged.

Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and distracted Echidna from the front. I got behind her and stabbed her in the back, literally. She disintegrated.

"One down," Annabeth breathed. "One to go."

We ran over to where Thalia was shooting arrows at Chimera. Annabeth joined her on the right side and turned invisible. Annabeth stabbed the monster over and over, but it didn't die. Leo climbed on top with difficulty and hit the monster on the head with his hammer. It shuddered a little bit, but didn't die.

"DAMN!" Jason yelled. "Die for the mother of God!"

The monster raised its head up, and Piper rolled to the left as it roared. She sprinted back over and stabbed it in the throat with Katoptris, and rolled for all she was worth.

Chimera finally died, going to join Echidna in Tartarus. We all got to our feet, breathing heavily. I high-fived Piper, while Annabeth and Thalia fist bumped her. Leo high-fived her too. Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Annabeth had a few minor cuts and some bruises. It was pretty much the same with all of us, except I was bleeding. Annabeth grabbed a paper napkin and gave it to me. I kissed her on the cheek, and pressed it to a wound on my arm.

Reyna walked over, with a very unhappy looking Octavian behind her.

"Octavian would like to apologize." She stated.

We all looked at him expectedly, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. He ran off to the rest of the Romans.

We snickered as Reyna calmly walked away.

"So, what now?" asked Thalia.

"Show you around?" I asked.

"Oh my gods!" Jason exclaimed. "We should do that! I haven't seen this place since forever! I still know my way around!"

"You guys go ahead," Annabeth said. "I'd like to talk to Percy."

Awareness dawned on Thalia's face, and they left.

"So?" I asked Annabeth.

"I have nothing to say. I just wanted some alone time with you, seeing as we haven't gotten any."

"Oh. That is a very good idea." I put my arm around her waist as we sat down on the grass by the Minerva temple.

"So, are we going back to camp anytime soon?" I asked her.

"Yeah, two days. Why?"

"Because I cannot wait to get home."

"I can't wait to get back either," she said. "Everybody will be so excited to see you again. But, half of the camp wants to kick your ass."

I laughed. "Is the Ares cabin or Athena cabin included in that half?"

"Athena."

"Crap."

"Well, we're here now. Let's enjoy the very limited time we get alone."

Annabeth kissed me, and I kissed her back. We kept this up for a long time.

It would be awesome if there was a lake.

**Disclaimer! I do not own PJO or HoO!**


	4. Iris Messages and Bets

Percy

Annabeth and I just sat there together, enjoying the time alone that we got, which was very little. I wish we had more alone time. I had to catch up on eight months of her life since I hadn't been there for her. She insisted it wasn't my fault, but in a way it was. I should have not let Hera kidnap me. But look where I was. We had been going to spend winter break together, but instead she had ended up miserable and looking up and down for me. I should never have let that happen.

"You know," Annabeth said, "Thalia said she would hurt you."

"She already has," I replied, pointing to the purple bruise she had given me on my shoulder.

"How's Grover doing?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's a little distraught, though. He had all of the satyrs out looking for you when you went missing. Wait! I can Iris message him! Any way to make a rainbow?"

"Yeah." I summoned water out of the lake, (**I just learned about**), and put it in front of the sun. A rainbow formed instantly.

"O Iris Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" Annabeth chanted. "Grover Underwood of Camp Half-Blood!"

When an image started to form, Annabeth mouthed _Hide_!

A satyr appeared and said "Hey, Annabeth." He sounded so sad, like Annabeth had said. I felt really bad that this had been caused by me.

"Guess who I found!" She motioned to me, and I stepped in front of the rainbow.

"Percy!" Grover exclaimed. "How are you? Where did you go? Why did you go missing?"

"I'm fine, and we're at Camp Jupiter. I went missing because Hera brought me here. She said the Greeks and Romans have to unite to fight off the giants."

"When are you guys getting back?" he asked.

"Two days." I answered.

"Oh, okay! Annabeth, watch him! I have to go!"

Annabeth laughed. "Okay, I will. Peace." The image dissipated.

We sat down again, and I put my head in her lap. Her fingers instantly moved to my hair. My hair always distracts her, even when she's really mad at me.

I heard Leo and Piper, and I sat up. They came up to us and said "Time to meet back up!"

"How did you know where we were?" Annabeth asked.

"Jason said 'Check the Minerva temple.' We were all confused, and Thalia said 'Minerva is Athena.' We were all like _Ohhhh_, and then we came here." Leo said.

"Repair boy," I muttered.

"Oh, thanks Piper! Now I'm repair boy because of you!"

Piper snickered. "Haha. I knew it would catch on. You didn't believe me. Pay up, man."

She put her hand out, and Leo sadly put four drachmas into it. She smiled and put the money away.

I looked at Annabeth, who laughed. "Just like the Stolls."

"You made a bet saying it would catch on?" I asked.

"Straight up." Leo said.

"Well, don't ever bet Piper." I said to myself.

We walked back to the meeting place, and went to dinner.


	5. Dinner and War Games

**Holy Fudgeness! Only four chapters and sixteen reviews already? Way to tell me how you like the story! Keep it up! I'm writing this chapter because you have put me in a really good mood!**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

First, Percy's never bet Piper comment was way out of line. Do you know how many times I've won a bet with her?

Anyways, we walked to dinner. Jason talked to Leo and Piper, and Thalia and Rachel chatted with me and Percy. Rachel had been talking with Gwen while we were at the temple, and Thalia had been talking with Hylla.

"So we Iris Messaged Grover." I told them.

"How is he?" Thalia asked. Rachel nodded.

"He's fine," Percy responded. "Oh, by the way Thals, do you still want to hurt me?"

"Thanks for reminding me." She punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Percy yelled. He clutched his face in pain.

"Thalia!" Rachel yelled. But I knew better. Percy was just throwing her off.

At that moment, Percy retaliated. He punched her in the face.

"Well played." Thalia said. She gave him a high five.

We ran into the mess hall, and went to join Reyna. Percy joined her in yelling '_Senatus Populusque_ _Romanus_!' I guess he felt compelled since he was praetor. But at dinner, he sat with us while Jason sat with Reyna at the praetor's table. Percy got a cheeseburger and blue coke, his favorite food and drink. How I knew? That's what he always ordered at McHale's, minus the coke being, you know, blue. At camp he always drank blue coke. I got spaghetti and some water with lemon. How did the nymphs know what I liked?

At some point, Reyna stood up and yelled "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" The Romans responded, and Reyna continued. "We welcome the Greeks to our camp. They are our friends, not enemies! We must unite with them to defeat Gaea! One of your praetors, Percy Jackson, stands for them!"

Percy stood. "The Greeks will not try anything sneaky! I know, because I am one of them. If any of you tried to fight them, I would stand for them. They are my family. You have my word that they are not planning an attack. I swear on my life."

He sat down.

"That was very dangerous, Seaweed Brain." I muttered.

"It really was." Thalia agreed.

"I'm not afraid, Wise Girl." Percy said, kissing me softly. "I know what I'm talking about. I know you all. You would never do that."

"But still, pretty serious." Piper said.

"Yeah, man." Leo added.

Percy kissed me again. "I know what I'm doing."

Rachel squeaked when he kissed me, and Thalia once again rolled her eyes. Leo mimed vomiting, and Piper smiled. She is Aphrodite's daughter, after all.

"Okay, what after dinner?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know." Percy said. "Annabeth, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't care."

Jason walked over. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm doing some war games."

Percy brightened. "War games, anyone?"

"What's tonight?" he asked Jason.

"Getting the banners."

"Oh! I am so playing!" Leo and Piper said.

"I'll play." Thalia and I added.

"Rach?" I asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll talk with Gwen. She seems nice."

"Okay. Is this game like Capture the Flag?"

"Yup." Percy responded. "Except a little bit harder. There are some water cannons, but I can take care of those. Underground tunnels, Hazel can take care of those, right?"

Hazel nodded. "You bet."

"Any attackers, Thalia and Frank can take them down."

Thalia and Frank nodded.

"Piper can charmspeak, Leo's got fire, Piper has a weapon."

Piper and Leo grinned.

"And of course Wise Girl here can fight and has strategy."

I smiled.

"We're going to be tough to beat." Thalia realized.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Percy said. He turned to Frank and Hazel. "Will Reyna let you play on our side?"

"Of course she will." Hazel replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jason asked. "I'm on y'all's side, by the way."

"LET THE WAR GAMES BEGIN!"


	6. Victory

Annabeth

These war games were going to be intense. I knew it. How I knew? Percy and Leo had their game faces on, which is really rare. Well, not as rare with Percy. But Leo? One in a million chance.

Jason joined up with us, and we all put on some armor. I've always hated armor. But Roman armor just plain sucks.

"Let's play!" Reyna yelled from the sky. She was on her Pegasus, Scipio, also known as Skippy because of his coat color. The only other horse at this camp was Arion, Hazel's horse. Whenever Percy was around him, he constantly had to remind him to watch his language. The first time I heard about that, I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. But Percy smiled a little bit and said Frank and Hazel laughed at that too.

"Okay," Percy said. "Hazel, is it clear?"

Hazel swept her hand around. "All clear."

Jason took out Juno's gladius and fried a defender's sword. It melted, and the gut cried in panic.

"Nice." Thalia said, high fiving her brother.

She shot an arrow and knocked another defender down, and drew her knives. Frank threw his spear and knocked down another dude.

Leo was setting the grass behind us on fire a bit, so nobody could follow us. A girl leapt from the side and hacked at Piper. She drew Katoptris, and then charmspoke the girl.

"Go away."

The girl ran off.

Percy fist bumped Piper and said "Wise Girl? Where to now?"

"Right flank!" I yelled. "Now!"

We all dove to the right, as a huge explosion came from the left, and defenders rushed out to fight. I rolled for all I was worth.

Water cannons came out, but Percy raised his hand and they exploded. We ducked for cover, and they got all over the other cohorts. We took the chance and ran into the fort. Guys sat playing Mythomagic, and Thalia and I laughed, thinking of Nico when he was smaller.

I grabbed the banners and said "Thanks!" Percy knocked the hilt of his sword against four guy's helmets, and Thalia pinned the rest of them to the wall with arrows. We ran.

We ran out into the open and raised the banners. We had won. The game was over.

A lot more intense than Capture the Flag back at camp.

"That was fun." Thalia said. I nodded, breathless.

"You did awesome." Percy told me. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Thanks. But I'll have to ask those guys. Mythomagic?" I shook my head.

"That's what I thought the first time. I knew it was connected to my old life some way."

I nodded, and hugged him. He hugged me back as Reyna came over and announced the winners.

"The Greeks, Jason, and Percy Jackson!"

Octavian walked up, and I grabbed my knife. Percy drew Riptide, and Thalia drew her knives. Leo grabbed a hammer, and Piper got ready to charmspeak. The only one that didn't brace for defense was Jason. He stepped forward and said "Leave."

Octavian protested. "You have no say over me. You are no longer praetor."

"I still can give orders. Leave."

Octavian walked away huffing.

"I hate him." Percy muttered. Percy doesn't hate anybody.

Hazel let out some creative curses at Octavian. She cursed in Latin too, and Frank, Jason, and Percy laughed.

"Braccas meas vescimini." Percy yelled, just for old time's sake. Octavian gave him a scornful laugh, and we all burst into laughter. (**If you don't remember, it means eat my Pants!**)

"You said that?" Thalia asked.

"Fo sho." Percy said.

"Ha."

"We were fighting, but it was still really funny."

"What were you fighting?"

"The Fur-I mean, Kindly Ones."

"Dang."

"I don't know where the Latin came from." Percy apologized.

I patted his back. "No one does, honey." Percy and I burst into laughter.

"Well, what now?" Piper asked. "Sleep?"

"That's what I was thinking." Percy said.

"Well, that's what we all need." I added.

"Come with me." I begged Percy.

"Okay."

I settled into my bunk on the ship, and before I knew it, Percy and I were asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Song I listened to: You Found Me by The Fray<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own PJO or HoO. If I did, Tratie, Thalico, and Percabeth would've existed in the first book!<strong>


	7. Breakfast and Slaps

Percy

I woke up in the morning feeling great. I was with Annabeth. That's all I needed. I looked over and saw her pulling her hair up into a careless ponytail. Her eyes gleamed. She was the girl of my dreams. Literally.

I walked over to her. "Good morning." I said.

"Hey." She turned to me and pecked me on the lips before walking over and tossing me some clothes. "Here," She said. "Put this on."

It was a blue top and some black jeans. She must have brought them with her.

I changed and we walked out of the ship to the dining hall. (**Whatever it is.**) We both just had some Chex Mix cereal for breakfast. We had just finished when Thalia, Leo, and Piper came to join us.

"Hey." Thalia said. "What's up?" she asked me.

"Not much." I replied. "We leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes." Leo answered.

"Anything special go on last night?" Thalia asked, raising her eyebrows at Annabeth.

Leo gagged.

"Ugh! Thalia!" Annabeth huffed. "No! Of course not! We're sixteen, for the love of Athena! I would never do that at this age! Why would you even ask?"

Thalia smirked and smiled. "Just wondering."

"Well," I said. "I'm gonna change the subject here. And this is for asking a rude question." My hand found Thalia's head.

"Did you just smack me?"

"I did no such thing."

"You did! You smacked me! _Why _would you smack me?"

"I did not smack you! Why would you think that?"

"Okay. Who was it? Who was it then, huh? Huh? Why did I feel something hit my head? And why did it feel like a hand?"

Leo was cracking up, and Annabeth said "It was Jason."

"Oh, he's gonna get it." Thalia ran off in pursuit of her brother.

"You people kill me." Piper said. "Was it always like this at camp?"

"Pretty much." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. The Stoll brothers pranking people and hot-wiring the camp SUV, and Clarisse dumping people's heads in toilets, the Aphrodite kids arguing with people and trying to give them makeovers, some things never changed. Then the war caught up with us. It was really tense, things were." I followed.

"Exactly." Annabeth said. "Some people used to say 'It's all fun and games until war hits you. It's like a smack in the face.' And it's true." (**I actually do say that. I think it describes war exactly to a tee.**)

"Yeah." I sighed. "What do we want to do today?"

"We have to get ready for the trip back to camp. Is Jason coming with us?" Piper said.

"I don't know. It's his choice." Annabeth stated.

"Well, let's go!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long hiatus! I was grounded for two weeks, so I couldn't update! Sorry for those of you that were waiting for chapter seven! And sorry for coming back with such a short chapter! It's 9:55 in the morning, I have to get ready, and my time's kind of limited. The good news? No school tomorrow!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Just ask Rick's lawyer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Song I listened to: Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold<strong>


	8. Author's Note! Sorry!

**SORRY!**

I won't be able to update for the next week because I have a sore throat. Sorry guys!

-annabeth-chase120


End file.
